


splinters

by WinchesterLuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterLuck/pseuds/WinchesterLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harmless brother stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	splinters

Sam had not even thought about seeking out a prostitute since he got his soul back, but laying here alone naked in the dark he was seriously considering it. 

He then let out a dark laugh that was more than one part groan, knocked hard on the wall at the head of his bed and bellowed out into the darkness "Fine, fine you win." the door connecting the two rooms opened and Dean stuck his head through and whispered "and…" "and you are the better hunter" there was a long silence "fine, and you are much more handsome" still no movement from the doorway but damned if Sam could not see the snarky grin even tough Dean was nothing more than a silhouette backlit from his adjoining room . Sam finally had all he could take, he was tired and sore and unable to put his clothes on even though he was starving. "Dean Winchester is the prettiest, funniest, smartest hunter that ever lived, and I should have listened to him when he said that staircase would not hold my Sasquatch ass, he is also the best driver with the most bad ass car, now will you please get in here and help me"

Dean strode through the door with a triumphant swagger, turning on the light as he passed the lamp. Sam was laying there naked as the day he was born, with a bum full of splinters. Dean snickered as he approached him and said something about Sam being a really crappy porcupine. He scooted Sam over on the bed so he could sit next to him and determine the extent of the damage. 

Dean went back to his room and came back with a half empty bottle of whiskey, and the first aid kit. Sam reached out for the bottle just to have Dean swat his hand away. "not for you Sammy, I am going to need a little liquid courage if I am going to get cozy with your sexy ass",he then giggled maniacally took a big sip and passed the bottle to Sam. 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the tweezers and antiseptic from the kit, and handed Sam the remote from the bedside table. Dean suggested pay per porn, Sam counter offered with a lifetime chick flick, and they settled on a loony toons marathon. 

It took Dean just over two hours to get all the splinters out, there was a second bottle of whiskey opened shortly after the pizza guy got a really good flash of Sam's ass, and at one point the front desk called to tell them to keep it down because he was getting complaints. They were not sure if he meant the laughing, the pained yelps or the threats of retribution, but they were sufficiently contrite, and really did make an effort to keep it down after that.

It was without a doubt the best night either of them had had in way too long, and Sam thought quietly to himself as he fell asleep with his shoulder against Deans leg. It was even worth the next two days laying on his stomach in the back seat as they made their way back o the bunker just to hear Dean laugh like that again.

They finally had each other back, and each others backs. Maybe things were finally looking up, he just hoped he didn't need to get naked again to test that theory.


End file.
